No Happy Endings
by Viridian Carn
Summary: I don't mind summaries much, but here it is: Misaki asks Usui if he can go with him to a meeting for Seika. But what if Usui found out she was just meeting her boyfriend?


By: **Viridian Carn**

**Summary**: What would happen if Usui finds Misaki with her _boyfriend_?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Maid-sama!

**A/N**: this is my first fan-fic, so I really don't know how this story should work. I need your reviews! *desperate* \(_)/

No Happy Endings Chapter one

Usui sat in the middle of his room, reading a book. It was a late Saturday afternoon, and he had nothing to do. His father had gone on a vacation, and leaving no one to watch him, except the maids. The house was quiet, and the sound of the servants going about their chores created a strange echo in the long halls.

If he was one of the teenagers he saw every day at school, he would've thrown a party right on the spot, but he wasn't exactly just another teenager. His father wasn't on just another vacation, he was on just another vacation _to France_, and their house was no ordinary home…it was mansion. And the great mystery is, no one even knows he lives there. Suddenly, his cellphone rang, interrupting his concentration on the book.

"Hello," he said into the receiver, and heard the sound of the student president's voice asking him if he could go with her to dinner. "Wow, this is a surprise. Are you finally asking me out, pres?" he teased

"Could you come?," Misaki pleaded, annoyed. The boy's eyes dropped slightly, his expression glum. He tried his best to be as cheerful as possible, he didn't want to ruin anything for Misaki…that he hadn't already. "Can you get here in five minutes? I'm meeting someone for Seika, and Sakura couldn't come,"

Usui made his way to the garage, still holding his phone near his ear. "Alright, I'm coming. But there's one problem," he said.

"What?" Misaki asked, worried.

"You haven't told me where to go yet," he laughed, and to Misaki, on the other end of the line.

The restaurant was five mile away from the house, so by the time he had parked her car right across the street, he was four minutes late. He had taken a car his father had left him just before he left, and he sighed.

Still in his car, Misaki looked at the restaurant, and found Misaki talking happily with a brown-haired boy just a boy just about their age, while waiting for him. A surge of sadness invaded him when he saw the happy couple.

Ever since they met when he saw her in Maid Latte, he had a strange connection to her that made him want to be more than just friends. He got what she wished for; they were more than just friends were, all right. They weren't just friends. In fact, he had graduated from that – or maybe skipped it altogether – and was now considered to be in the "creepy stalker" stage.

For a moment, he thought that he was just selfish, wanting Misaki all for himself all those years, but he didn't want to hold her back. He was free to meet new people, new friends, and it was inevitable that she'd already found someone else.

He got out of the car and got ready to meet them. Usui took a deep breath, and was surprised to feel a tear falling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with a handkerchief. It didn't help, though, because more tears threatened to fall from his face, and he had to turn around just in case Misaki noticed that it was him right across the street.

Usui looked at the shop just a little to his right. It was a video store that rented out cheap movies. He looked at the motto at the bottom of the nearest poster.

"True friendships last forever," he read. "That's the problem," Usui mumbled as he wiped away his tears for the last time before putting the handkerchief on the driver's seat of his car.

He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, dumbfounded by his own emotions. He'd known her as more than a friend most of his life, but now, someone else had caught her attention. Should he be happy or sad? She was finally happy with someone, and he had three choices: break them apart, walk away, or just stand there waiting for him to finally realize what she felt.

His gaze landed toward the restaurant at the end of the street. Both of them were there, waiting for him, but it wasn't clear from the way they were laughing. That made his choice clear: he took out his keys and went back inside his car.


End file.
